Marlène Prevost (Terror)
Marlène Prevost is the villainous protagonist of the 1984 erotic Italian comic "Terror 182: Sudario di Bellezza". She was created by artist Francesco Blanc. The owner of her own cosmetics company in France, Marlène is a woman in her sixties who has grown concerned with losing her looks. She employs the help of a man, Professor Amos Ferrandi; a former cosmetic surgeon who helped her win a "Miss World" competition in Paris years before (Marlène nevertheless did the bulk of the work by bribing the judges with various sexual favors, including acting as a human urinal for them). Amos succeeds in create marvelous beauty creams using organic material harvested from aborted human fetuses after having read about the process in ancient Mayan texts. This is not enough for Marlène, however, who pushes the professor to develop an "Ointment of Youth" to help her to achieve longer-lasting beauty. Amos achieves success when he tests a new ointment on a shaved female monkey, prompting Marlène to immediately try it for herself. She is initially thrilled to find that the tone and elasticity of her flesh has returned and celebrates by masturbating with several different objects. However, just a few hours later, she is appalled to discover that not only had the ointment worn off, but that she looked even worse now than she had before. After consulting a paleographer, receives an accurate translation of the full Mayan text and learns that the ancient culture had, in fact, performed their operations on freshly birthed living fetuses that were still attached to the mother via the umbilical cord. Marlène calls up her friend, Raquel Mathieu; the nurse who secretly sells the aborted fetuses to her, rather than properly disposing them as she should. Marlène asks the woman if she can somehow get her hands on a living fetus from the hospital. Raquel declines initially, stating that it would be too risky, but her eavesdropping boyfriend, Tripot, butts in and says that they'll do it for twenty thousand francs. Later that night, Raquel and Tripot show up at Prevost headquarters with an unconscious and pregnant prostitute that they abducted from the Marseille area. Marlène tells the professor to rip the fetus out of her before she wakes up, but he refuses; stating that she has taken things too far this time. While the two are quarreling, however, Tripot takes it upon himself to slice open the abductee's belly. Revived from the intense pain, the prostitute begins screaming, forcing the man to kill her with a blow to the head. Raquel then assists the now-reluctant Amos in removing the fetus. Marlène pays the couple for their services and then waits for the new beauty cream to be finished. After smearing it all over her body, Amos has her rinse it off in a bath, only to then attempt to drown her for getting in wrapped up in such a despicable event. In her struggles, Marlène manages to blind him with scalding hot water from the portable showerhead, however, and then proceeds to strangle him to death with it. After disposing of his corpse, she then travels to the apartment of Raquel and Tripot and murders them. The story ends with Marlène taking a cruise to enjoy her new, youthful body. Now confident, she seduces one of the waiters into her room. However, right in the middle of intercourse, her aged skin resurfaces once more. It is here that she finally deduces that orgasms are what have been returning her to her normal state. Fearing what being seen will do to her status as the spokes-model for her company, Marlène climbs out of the porthole and jumps, only to be killed as her weak, elderly body is sucked into the ship's underwater propellers. EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Marlène Prevost (Terror) Category:1980s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sex Category:Sociopath Category:Demise: Drowned Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Barefoot